Epilogue's Epilogue
by Simplice
Summary: Kel goes to Fort Steadfast for Raoul and Buri's wedding and realizes she is lonely. Everybody has somebody, and now that her mission is accomplished...Well, she did say she wouldn't take a lover until after his death..Who is it that is in her head? Done.
1. The Lady Knight Arrives

The Lady Knight Arrives

Keladry of Mindelan wasn't complaining that Neal was pushing them to get to Fort Steadfast as quickly as possible. The Lady Yukimi was Neal's betrothed and Kel's friend, and was awaiting them eagerly at the fort. The Protector of the Small had her own reasons for hurrying, but she wasn't betrothed to her reason, nor sharing his bed even.

Her reason was Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, a good friend of hers from the King's Own. She had traveled with him for four years as Lord Raoul's squire, and then spent a bit of time with him since she'd gotten her shield, nearly a year ago. He'd even chased after her on orders to help her rescue her people.

Thinking about him as she neared the fort Kel had a moment of confusion. His attitude towards her had changed about the time the battles between Scanrans and Tortall had gotten serious, about a year and a half ago. Dom was a flirt, always thinking of ways to sweep court ladies off their feet, and even flirting with Kel. That amount of flirting had dropped way off as the battles had picked up. Briefly she wondered why, then chuckled. Of course he'd stopped flirting; he'd gotten serious because he was always on duty now, really.

The fort walls loomed up and Kel sighed. Soon she would be undergoing dress fittings. A note had come to her by courier a few weeks previously. Lord Raoul and Buri, previously the Command of the Riders, had decided that she was to be part of the wedding party. They'd asked her old maid, now a well-known seamstress in the capital, Lalasa to make a dress, but of course it would have to be fitted to her in a few spots since she hadn't seen Lalasa in half a year.

All she really wanted from her trip to Fort Steadfast was to relax, talk with Dom, and see her friends happy. The dress fitting was nowhere on her list of desires, despite the fact that she did enjoy wearing a dress on occasion, though she drew the line at cosmetics. As the party rode in through the gates that were opened for them Neal spurred Magewhisper, his horse, to a gallop.

Inside the gate he flung himself from his horse while still moving and ran to Yuki, who allowed him to pick her up and swing her around before returning to her cool Yamani exterior of showing no emotion. Well, she returned to her manners all except her hand, which was wrapped up with his as they awaited directions. Kel rode in more slowly, suddenly feeling a pang in her heart.

She'd decided on the road north to war that she would have no lovers until her score was settled with Blayce. That score was settled now. And there was nobody to welcome her. Dom, his squad, Lord Raoul. None of them were hanging about to greet her. None of her year-mates, not Owen or Lord Wyldon. The only person there showing any interest in her, for Yuki was thoroughly distracted by Neal, was the young soldier sent to show them to their rooms.

"Evenin' Lady Knight. I'm here to direct you to your rooms. The hostlers will take your horses." The squad who had come with Kel, Neal and Tobe all handed their horses over and walked towards the barracks. They already knew where they'd be. Kel dismounted and Tobe handed his piebald's reins to a hostler as well as Hoshi's. Neal and Yuki waved and left.

Neal grinned. "Yuki says she knows where my rooms are. Fill me in one when we are supposed to report in, love?" He'd begun calling her 'love' on occasion on their trip into Scanra. It annoyed Kel, and probably Yuki since her shukusen came into her hand threateningly as he drawled that out.

Sighing Kel let the man lead her and Tobe to their quarters. "You're ordered to report to Lord Wyldon, who arrived here yesterday, tomorrow at midday. Lord Raoul and Buri have also asked that you report in after dinner for information regarding their wedding tomorrow."

When they arrived at their rooms the saddlebags weren't there yet. Kel knew they would arrive sometime during dinner and wasn't worried. It wasn't as if her clothes weren't decent enough to wear to dinner or a meeting. Just in case, though, she shook some wrinkles out.

"Lady? You don't look happy," her small boy commented. Looking down at the blonde boy she ruffled his hair, earning a scowl and a protest of "Mother!"

"I'm fine. Come with me to supper?" Tobe shook his head and informed her that he'd rather eat with the servants, make some friends his own age since they were to be here for a week.

Kel went off to eat alone in the mess hall. Dom's squad still wasn't in, although she was greeted warmly by others, of the Own as well as Owen. So the loneliness that had been stabbing at her heart was alleviated a small bit, since Owen was a good friend.


	2. With Lord Raoul

With Lord Raoul

With dinner over Kel reported in to Lord Raoul's study, having briefly asked where his rooms were from Lerant, the standard bearer for Third Company. He was reading a letter from King Jonathan as she knocked on the door.

Raoul,

I have to wonder what you are thinking of, but I find it agreeable. That law is out of date, and with all the female warriors around these days it is somewhat pointless. We need our realm's commanders, and if it comes down to losing those men as commanders or allowing them to stay in and be married then…I have already spoken to the council. The law is passed.

Hereforth men in the own with the ranking of sergeant or higher may marry upon petition to the Knight Commander of the King's Own. He has ultimate discretion over who may marry, based on his perception of that persons' ability to deal with the pressures and the Own. His is the final word.

That is what the law says, in plain Common. Now it is your responsibility. Don't let the men go too overboard. And you might suggest to them that a court lady will not actually appreciate a man in the Own who is never home so it doesn't change it that much.

Enjoy your wedding. Thayet and I wish we could be there.

Jon

"Come in Kel," Raoul called out with a grin on his face. Wouldn't the men be pleased to hear that? Well, one man in particular.

The door opened and a tall, broad-shouldered woman with short-cropped light brown hair and hazel eyes came in tunic and breeches. Her face was serene, but to Raoul who had known for years it held a small hint of sadness about the eyes. He decided not to ask about it. Kel was a private person and dealt with emotion her own way. While he knew she respected him and would tell if asked, he didn't like to pressure her.

"Sir?"

"Buri wanted me to let you know that she expects you for a dress fitting about …." The door opened and Buri walked in. "Now."

Kel tried not to groan. This had been a trap. She should have known; she didn't report to Raoul any longer. Buri grinned at Kel. "Lalasa sent your dress in. I've got a seamstress waiting to take in anything that needs it. She made it a teensy bit big. Just in case she said…" Buri led Kel off.

Raoul grinned wickedly. Maybe he didn't really need to worry about Kel's sad face tonight. Buri did seem to have a way about her that Kel opened up to when she was upset. He went back to his paperwork as Buri shut the door between their chambers and the study.

Raoul was nearly done filling out some reports to go to the capital before the snows started, which meant he was in a hurry since Wyldon was predicting snow within the next day, (his old wound still told him when it was on its way) when another knock sounded on the door. He called out for the caller to come in, as he had with Kel.

This time it was Dom, his blue-eyed sergeant reporting in, back from patrol. Perfect; Raoul had wanted to talk to him as well.

"All was well sir," Dom grinned. "Unless of course you count the cold and lack of ladies' present. Wolset sure made enough whines to be mistaken for one though…."

Raoul grinned wryly and chuckled a bit. "Good, good. Now why is the real reason you are here? Normally you'd just report to the watch commander." He raised his eyebrow.

Dom didn't lose a beat; he was quick with words, just like his cousin Neal. "Your wedding is tomorrow evening, I presumed you had something you wanted to tell me…." His eyes betrayed him though as they flicked towards the connecting door.

The glance wasn't lost on Raoul, but he wisely stayed silent since Dom was in the wedding tomorrow. Raoul's male friends from old, Gary, Jon..neither of them could be there for the wedding since they weren't close, neither could Douglass or Sacherell or Geoffrey who had been friends of theirs in lower years. That meant Raoul had had to ask his sergeants to be his best man. They'd none of them really wanted to, or so they all claimed since it meant standing up in front and not getting to be with the few ladies who'd shown up for the wedding, so they had drawn straws. Dom had lost and so was his best man.

"Yes Dom. I did need to speak with you." Raoul sighed. "I hope you made sure your best clothes were laundered? Good, good. Well I just needed to let you know that Kel is the maid of honor. Buri and I decided on her, since you can blame her for this wedding in the first place. We hadn't known for sure if she'd do it until a few days ago—although we had assumed. She's in getting her dress fitted now."

Raoul kept his face straight as Dom winced. "I can't imagine she appreciates that, Sir, after a long ride today. I'm sure Meathead made them hurry here…But yes, I get the meaning."

Traditionally in Tortallan weddings the best man and bridesmaid shared a dance, however this wasn't to be a traditional wedding. Despite Buri having lived most of her life in Tortall she was a K'mir and they had a slight variation to the wedding. Most of the wedding ceremony was the same, but they'd changed one thing. The best man and the maid of honor walked down the aisle together, rather than separately as in a Tortallan wedding, up to their places at the dais. Dom would be escourting the lady knight.

Raoul was silent for a moment, lost in thought and then he and Dom said their goodbyes. Dom walked out the door and shut it, but Raoul didn't hear very many footsteps leading away. 'He'll get bored waiting for her to come out,' he thought, then grinned. 'And here I'd begun to think that our thank you to Kel for helping us get together was all for nothing..'

There was a devious reason that they had chosen that one aspect of the wedding to make follow the K'mir traditions. And it didn't have to do with Buri wanting her heritage part of the ceremony.


	3. Preparations and Reports Pt 1

Preparations and Reports

Dom walked around the corner of the corridor and leaned against the wall, feigning relaxation. He would wait for a while. He'd been disappointed at being out on patrol when Kel and the Meathead came in from New Hope. It briefly crossed his mind to wonder if she was too. Standing there in the hall his mind dragged him towards the Lady Knight.

He had always had a soft spot for her. It had amused him to no end to see someone stand up to Neal and make him eat vegetables- even if he'd only 'seen' it in letters where Neal complained halfheartedly about her. He'd heard of her exploits every time he came to the palace though he didn't visit with Neal often as he was busy with his studies. Then when she'd become a squire he'd befriended her and enjoyed teasing her almost as much as he enjoyed tormenting the Meathead.

At some point, though, he'd realized he didn't flirt with her anymore. That he didn't want to give her ideas. He kept telling him that she reminded him so much of Lord Raoul, partially in an attempt to make him forget she was female. Partially because it was true, also-he respected her as he would a great commander and enjoyed teasing her, just as he did milord. Despite himself he'd become gentle with her, protective.

'I've always been protective of her though. Her reputation at any rate…Neal would have killed me otherwise. And I'd have felt guilty. She traveled with us, a better fighter than most of us, and…' Dom admitted to himself that he liked her more than he should, that he was attracted to her. It had taken ages for him to realize it, his inability to abide being near Cleon, the smile that always broke out when he touched her and the itch to touch her…

Seeing her become a hero had broken his doubts. He was so proud of her! His Kel, 'Mother', taking care of everyone. Sighing he realized that he'd been waiting for a while. Had he missed her coming out? He'd thought she'd come this way but…what if she went down the corridor in the other direction?

A recklessness seized him and before he could really think of consequences, because aside from battles he really was a bit happy-go-lucky, he strode up to the Knight Commanders chambers, looked both ways, then put his eye to the keyhole in the door, stared for a moment, then backed away quietly, turned and ran.

A hot blush was on his face as he ran to his bed in the barracks. The King's Own slept in barracks at the palace too, but as a sergeant he had a small room off of the barracks there; here he did not since it was a fort not a palace. The other men were all out, since it was still early but Dom lay down on his bed and tried not to dwell on Kel, and what he had seen. Since he was not a Yamani, or any good at 'meditation' he had no luck. Plus he was not in the practice of trying to get a girl out of his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the room with Buri she was amazed to see the pale blue dress that Lalasa had made for her. It light her face up with a grin for a moment, but it fell to pieces. She'd thought that it would attract Dom's attentions for a moment but then shoved that thought away. Her crush on him was not going to do any good. He'd always been powerfully attractive to her but she'd learned to shove that away and be friends with him.

Buri remained silent for a moment, watching Kel's face. In the past years of traveling with the Own her Yamani mask had fallen to nearly shreds. Most wouldn't notice it, but despite the fact that normally she was serene under strong emotion Keladry had much less success than she used to. Partially it was her choice, Buri suspected, that Kel reveal more of herself to others. Also as people grew older and learned new emotions, things got harder.

"Kel? Are you going to try it on or do you want to talk first?"

Kel nodded and slipped out of her breeches and tunic, leaving her in loincloth and breastband. Then she gently picked up the light blue concoction. It was only when it was on and she was looking in a mirror that she noticed that the hems were decorated with blue of a deeper shade, twinkling.

A sigh escaped her. Lalasa had decorated the hems with ribbons (but no bows) of the exact shade as Dom's eyes. The seamstress made a few stitches at the back to accommodate for the mild weight loss Kel had experienced. As commander of the refugee camp she had lost a bit of weight, since there were lots of people to feet and food was not plentiful enough for people to get fat. (Plus she'd done a lot of exercise, training up the younglings with the spear.)

The seamstress left moments discretely not opening the door too far, as Kel climbed back into her clothes. She didn't' pay any heed to the retreating figure in blue and silver as she left. What was there to be surprised about in a Fort about seeing the King's Own uniform?

"Buri, did you…ever feel lonely before Raoul?"

Buri looked sharply, but gently at Kel. "Sometimes." The two women shared a silent moment. "I was glad when you brought the note to me that day Kel. A chance to be with Raoul was always welcome to me. Everybody deserves somebody. Raoul agrees with me."

A hand was placed on Kel's shoulder and she smiled a bit. "Maybe someday then," she whispered back to Buri before slipping her mask on and slipping out the door. "See you tomorrow. Oh my hair?"

Buri sighed. Kel's hair had grown some, but was still only down to her chin. "Just sweep it back if you can. We're not going to get fussy-the war isn't over yet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dom's blush hadn't faded yet when he fell asleep, still remembering seeing Kel peeling the dress off. He really shouldn't have looked, shouldn't have been so feckless. Now how would he face her in the morrow?


	4. Preparations and Reports Pt 2

Preparations and Reports Part 2

The men looked at Dom, sleeping in his bed a smile quite unlike those he normally wore on his face. Bets were being taken.

"Who's the girl this time? I bet 5 copper bits on it being Jaclyn from the Riders."

"No way, he always falls for proper court ladies! And you heard that …"

The words quieted as Dom yawned and opened his eyes, sitting up. He was a little surprised to see people surrounding his bed. He scowled. "What are you looking at?" His voice was very suspicious, and irritated. It had been their voices that woke him up from a dream he really shouldn't be happy about having.

The men just shook their heads, commenced teasing him, but didn't mention the betting. If they mentioned the betting he'd rig it. They were all wrong anyways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kel was not in the greatest of moods as she got up the next morning. She'd woken up later than she'd intended, partially because it had been a long day in the saddle the day before. Neal made them ride through the lunch hour so that he could be with his beloved all the sooner. Kel hadn't minded then, in eager hopes of visiting with Dom but she hadn't seen him yesterday!

She had sat up in her room fiddling around, unpacking, and waiting for Dom to show up. He hadn't, even though she was so sure he would. Dom normally came to greet her at the entry, or if he was out he always seemed to pop up later to tell her the latest pranks and jokes his squad had pulled. Her disappointing night didn't show on her face, as she purposely repressed those emotions, along with many others she'd felt over the years.

Her disappointment did come out in her attitude though. Normally, as Neal had complained about when they were pages, she was optimistic in the mornings. Today she had a slightly aggravated outlook on life. Neal got to deal with it, as she had news to impart to him, as she hadn't seen him since their arrival the evening before.

Dropping a tray of porridge and dried fruit on the wooden mess table next to Neal she nodded a greeting. "Lord Wyldon wants us to deliver reports at midday." She poured herself a glass of water, all that was served as a liquid at breakfast.

"But I told Yuki I'd meet her then.."

"You should have come to find out at supper then, before making plans."

Neal winced. "Sorry Neal, but really. You will have to ask to meet Yuki a little later, although then you'll run short of time since the wedding is in the evening."

Just then Dom walked into the room, a few of the Own joking with him. They went up and got trays and sat at a nearby table. Neal notice, intrigued, that Kel seemed to go quiet as she watched them come in, and that she looked down and focused on her porridge when he sat down. Her hand was loose and not holding anything sturdily, a sign of distraction.

Eventually Kel got up. The remainder of her morning was spent in silence as she did pattern dances with her glaive, Tobe working alongside her on more simple ones. At midday she found Neal waiting for her outside the "Stump's" study.

Knocking the two went in, Kel with an apologetic smile at Neal. Working with Tobe had burned off some of her bad mood.

Sitting down in his office they were both poured cups of cider. As a mage Neal rarely drank alcohol, and Kel secretly wondered if she were allergic to it for it to always cause her massive headaches no matter how little she drank. Kel set a small stack of papers on the desk.

"Our reports my Lord."

"Is everything running smoothly?"

Neal and Kel both reported in about everything, him about the new infirmary at New Hope, she about the running of the refugees and Merric's activities as the commander of the patrols. Everything was going well; after his rescue Idrius Valestone was even easier to deal with, although as more refugees trickled in some of them gave her momentary troubles.

Eventually he dismissed them, or Neal at least. "Keladry? A word?"

Looking apologetically at Neal she waited in the office as Neal closed the door. "It was mentioned to me that you seem a little quieter than usual since your arrival last night. Is there something that should be included in your report?"

Kel swallowed and repressed a blush. Glancing at her feet she gathered her courage. "No my Lord. It is nothing to do with New Hope. Merely something that is on my mind." 'Or perhaps my heart,' she thought to herself.

Wyldon nodded. Her 'stone' face was on. "Take care Keladry. You are important to the realm. Your well-being is of consequence. Think on that," he said as a way of dismissal.

Walking out of the room she found that Neal still awaited her. "What was that about? You've been off all day, Tobe even mentioned something to me, and now the Stump wants to talk to you?"

"Don't call him that Neal. He is our commander." She sighed. With Neal it was hard to keep a secret so she might as well tell him. "I'm just a little lonely is all," she said quietly, face smooth and straight.

Neal knew better than to ask any further, and by telling him she avoided teasing. Once she admitted to a flaw Neal was always considerate, but if she didn't admit to it…then she would be teased mercilessly until he forced her to deal with it.

"Kel…"

Shaking her head she walked off. "There's nothing you can do. Besides I need to make sure I'm cleaned up for the wedding."

Neal stood there standing in the hall. It wasn't until a familiar voice caught his attention that he realized he was staring after Kel. Even when he was her only friend at the palace she had never admitted to being lonely, what was different now?

"Why Sir Meathead, did you forget how to walk, standing there in the hall like a meathead?"

Neal turned around and scowled. "No, I was merely thinking, something a savage soldier like yourself wouldn't understand."

Dom grinned at Neal. "Oh and just what were you thinking about? Is it a woman perhaps?"

"As a matter of fact it is, although not who you suspect," he glared. "Something is off with Kel."

To Neal's perception Dom's face gained a mild rosy color. 'Aha! I wondered as much..' Neal thought with a grin as Dom excused himself.

"Don't tell me you have to get ready for the wedding already? Taking as long as any woman are we these days Madame Dominia?"

Dom's retreating form shook it's head.


	5. Cold Feet

Cold Feet

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dom could only flee when he was told Kel was acting oddly. With her in his mind, in ways he'd never imagined she would be when he first read letters describing her, from Neal, he couldn't even face her name. Or Meathead apparently!

He was cursing himself as he ran into the mess for a midday meal. Sitting and eating with a distracted look on his face his men were startled. The dreaming, love struck look on his face was one thing as he slept, but Dom without an interest in food? Now that was a sign he was in deep, they figured. They'd never actually seen it before, but since nothing seemed to be worrying him….

None of Kel's friends paid very much attention to the tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes whom wore the badge of fief Mindelan. He paid them no heed either; his social group paid no attention to soldiers and young knights.

When Dom left he was so full of pent up energy he had no idea what he wanted to do. How could he see Kel? After realizing that the emotions he'd always had for her, and seeing her last night, and then all night in his dreams… He couldn't! And yet he was her escort tonight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kel grabbed her bathing gear as she stopped off in her room and requested of her young servant and groomsman, Tobe, that he fetch her something to eat. She was off to the baths to get cleaned up before she got into the blue concoction. No need to spoil it with dirt.

Lazing in the hot bath, the dirt and stress soaking away Kel felt her sadness escalate. Here in the hot water she felt so alone. The bathhouse was empty but for her. Any of the other women who had to get ready, but for Buri, wouldn't need quite as much time since they weren't part of the wedding party.

Her eyes slipping closed she meditated on her disappointments of the past days. Dom was at the center of all of it. He hadn't been there to greet her, hadn't come to visit her later or to share jokes. The sergeant had passed up sitting at her table at breakfast and been nowhere in her sights since.

All she'd wanted of him was companionship. 'That's not true. I would like more but didn't even hope for it.' What she wanted was love, and he was someone she had always been attracted to. His mischievous blue eyes, his wide grin, the dark hair and nose that was so reminiscent of Neal's. He was definitely easy on the eyes, and a good friend. The sort of person she loved.

And she couldn't even have him as a friend it seemed. He was definitely avoiding her. The foul mood began to return. Normally meditation calmed her mood, but having thought about the situation she became angry and hurt. It would take a great deal of effort to push away the mood tonight.

The door opened and closed into the room. Opening her eyes she saw Buri come in and find her own copper tub to sit in. "Well, well, getting ready for my wedding I see? Had lunch yet?" Kel shook her head.

"Then you'd better hurry up and eat. I will be at your room in half an hour."

Kel sat up straight in the tub, a lock of hair falling in her face covered in lather. "My—"

"I can't very well kick Raoul out of his own room so that we can get dolled up, Kel," Buri reminded her. As Kel ducked her head underwater to finish cleansing herself Buri shook her head, noting that the sadness she'd seen in Kel the day before had only increased. Buri really hoped that her and Raoul's plan worked; Kel was drowning in something other than water.

Kel didn't see her glance though, but climbed out of the tub, dried out her chin-length hair to an extent and slipped into breeches and shirt before hurrying towards her room to eat.

When Buri arrived Tobe let her in before slipping out the door, telling her that Kel would be out in a moment, probably. She was using teeth cleaner. Buri also noticed that Tobe was taking out a half-eaten tray.

The seamstress came by and delivered the gowns, all fitted, and then the two warrior-women proceeded to help each other get ready. Kel's eyes lit up at seeing Buri's dress, the traditional ivory color, but very untraditional. Buri did not like dresses nearly so much as Kel did. So Buri had begged Lalasa to make sure the dress left plenty of room for movement and wasn't too decorated.

The dress made the stocky commander look graceful and a little bit taller. It was elegant and beautiful and Kel could only hope that someday she would make as beautiful a bride. Then the glow in her eyes died. She'd never be a bride; she had chosen a warriors life and only now fully felt the effects of the choice.

With Cleon she'd known they couldn't marry, that he was betrothed. And she hadn't loved him, not like this. She'd missed him, felt jealous that he might forget her for a dimpled girl, but never…Looking back she realized she only liked him once she knew that he liked her, once he'd exposed her to kissing. It had been the desire to love that she had loved then. Now she still wanted that, but it was by no means something that sprung up because Dom liked her. No this time it might just be real.

Kel quietly slipped into her own dress, which had no petticoats or bustle since she had no patience for them, as Lalasa well knew. The top of the light blue and sapphire ribbon confection wasn't much to her liking though, although it was flattering. The back of the dress laced up, like a corset and the dress was ribbed like one with soft light blue silk draped over it and as sleeves. She dourly thought it might be the most gorgeous dress she'd ever wear.

And somebody who had ignored her all day was escorting her. As the two women prepared for the wedding ceremony, Kel and Buri putting on rice powder and lining their eyes and mildly coloring their lips, and doing their hair, the two talked of things. Kel tried to keep the atmosphere light, not letting her dark thoughts mar the day. She had no reason to.

"Kel? Do you think I made a mistake, giving up the Riders?" Kel looked at the shorter woman. "It's just, what if something happens and I'm left alone?"

Buri knew Raoul so well, she knew that he loved her. Her cold feet had nothing to do with that. It had to do with war. She knew that he could be lost at any time. Kel knew that as well, knew that marrying in the middle of a war was not the easiest choice to make. That was why she'd chosen not to take a lover until after she'd defeated Blayce-too busy, too much risk of death. But now her personal goals were over.

Kel smiled a bit at the woman. "Anything might happen. What do you want to happen? That's what you have to work for. Fear should not stop you from anything," she said paraphrasing a Yamani proverb for her K'mir friend.

"You're right, Kel. I hoped you'd see it my way."

Kel looked up in surprise. "I thought ---" Buri chuckled, "No, I just wanted to see if you agreed with my decision. I wasn't worried; I'm old enough to know when I'm right! You ought to take your own advice though," she commented as she turned around.

Buri was beautiful, but still looked like the warrior she was. Smiling at the younger woman she left the room. "See you. I've got to get to the waiting room. Your escort should be along soon. After all, we've primped for hours, everyone else should be about ready for the show to begin."

Buri left, and left Kel standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She didn't think her transformation was nearly as complete as Buri's had been. She looked like a knight in a dress, not very effeminate. All those hours of sweeping her hair back with a sapphire ribbon through it, of cleaning the dirt out from under her nails, of figuring out how to lace up the ribbons of her slippers. (The laces went up her leg instead of a hosiery.) Nothing had been fun about getting ready.

A knock sounded on her door and her belly plummeted and her heart raced. That had to be Dom at the door. She felt eager to see him, despite her anger at him.


	6. A Wedding and a Brother

A Wedding and a Brother

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dom had prepared for hours to face Keladry. He had done as much primping as many court ladies, double-checking his hair ten times. Even if he had decided that he must get over this, that he shouldn't reveal to his friend that he was in love with her and dreaming of her in…situations that he shouldn't. A good friend, a comrade, his cousins' best friend, would not dream of seeing her unclothed in his bed. Yet he was, and unlike before he'd spied, now he had no defense against them.

But here he was, determined to treat her like a friend all evening, standing outside her door, hand falling back to his side after he knocked. His weight shuffled from foot to foot. Then the door opened and his face colored a pale red.

"Dom! When did you get sunburn up here? It's supposed to snow!"

The sunburn became brighter. Kel's eyes lost their bright shine and showed confusion. "Oh, not a burn then," she said with a slight smile.

The smile caught his attention, the way it had for ages, and he grinned at her. The grin that had always made her stomach do acrobatics, and made her push down her attraction to him since first she was with Cleon, then was the war….

Standing in the hallway in front of her he thought she was more beautiful than ever. The blues her dress was made of matched his best Own uniform and suited her coloring just fine. It also emphasized her curves, curves that he'd seen just the day before, but were challenging his resolution. He looked back at her face. The dress lit up all the blue flecks in her hazel eyes, making them look a bit stormy behind their long lashes.

Kel swept out of her room locking it after a silent moment. Silently Dom bowed and offered his arm. He didn't trust his voice not to break like a pubescent boy before her, and he couldn't trust his eyes not to stray.

The walk down the hall was silent, Kel feeling like she had somehow made a mistake. She knew she had to ask what was wrong and so she slipped her arm out of his and bent down, knowing, as her escort, that he would stop. The hall was empty and so she looked up at him, pretending to fiddle with her light blue slippers.

"Is something wrong Dom? You haven't spoken a word to me." She kept the 'in nearly a full day' part to herself. No need to prove she was counting the time. Her Yamani mask was not in place, precisely, as she allowed him to see concern but nothing else. She had to be careful around him, he was so easy to be with that she forgot about her mask so often, but with old feelings resurfaced she couldn't.

"I'm fine, Kel," he said without meeting her eyes. "Are you ready, I don't think the bride will appreciate us being late."?

When they arrived everybody was waiting for them. The audience was just finishing getting into seats and Raoul was standing up by the Mithran priest who would conduct the ceremony. The orchestra began to play within a few minutes of their arrival and then Kel and Dom were pushed out, arm in arm, down the aisle up towards the dais.

The room was surprisingly beautiful and Kel was looking around it without appearing to do so. She hadn't imagined that the mess hall could make a decent wedding hall without the tables and with a few ribbons. Sure it wasn't anything amazing, but during war the smallest bit of decoration was very beautiful to war-weary eyes.

Dom was trying not to look at Kel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raoul watched his sergeant with a frown. Domitan was supposed to be treating his former squire to a wonderful time, and just maybe a hug or more. Masbolle was a flirt, yet here he was barely looking at Kel!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wedding went well. The bride was beautiful and Raoul grinned ear-to-ear. Keladry smiled but kept her eyes trained on the floor. Dom's eyes were on Kel, but every time he realized it he looked away as if he'd been scalded.

In the audience Conal gripped the glass of wine he'd brought in with him. His sister looked decent up there, but he was not pleased to see her. He did not believe that his sister, a noblewoman, should be fighting among men. It wasn't decent that the little brat he'd known before she went among the Yamanis' had developed ideas that soldiers were her friends. That she could be the same as a male.

By the time the reception began he had drained his glass and was looking for another before he even got in line to congratulate the bride and groom. Not that they really knew him well; Conal was stationed here and was only invited to the wedding by default. He was a little too conservative for Raoul and Buri's tastes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kel and Dom stood with the bride and groom as they accepted wishes for the best. They didn't say much, but conversed with those who waited in line. They didn't converse with each other, despite Dom's eyes straying and Kel's attempts.

When the Own came up they both joked around, and Kel even got a few compliments from the men. Wolset gave her a 'nice dress' before chatting away with milord and Dom. Eventually she saw a familiar face in line and Raoul noted her best Yamani mask come up. Conal was coming forward in the line. There were obvious signs about him that he was drunk. Dom never even noticed.

Owen was in line before Conal though, along with Lord Wyldon. It was Owen who noticed the mask block out all of Kel's emotions, where before he had seen disappointment and growing anger. He rushed to try to cheer her up, stumbling over his foot in his mouth, as usual.

"Wow Kel you sure you look pretty! Isn't this just the jolliest? A wedding! And Lord Raoul you're always so nice to everybody, I know Kel just loved her years with you and the Own. Except for that time after her birds died she was normally so cheery with you guys…."

"Owen," Lord Wyldon warned. He had gotten a lot of attention, all the people nearby in line watching, as well as Dom, and of course Raoul and Buri. Then he continued with his own greeting and congratulations, but was interrupted by Conal.

"Yes Keladry, you do look nice, although I always found you prettier with a look of terror on your face, before you got that damn mask. Not even mother and father wear theirs so much," he hiccupped.

"My Lord Raoul, Buri (who was now, of course, a 'Lady'), Lord Wyldon, Sergeant Domitan please remember my brother, Sir Conal of Mindelan."

Lord Wyldon nodded his head, eyes snapping with anger. Conal had never been the most respectful, but was a fine knight. Only now he was drunk-Wyldon hadn't realized he had a penchant to drinking too much.

"Keladry, Keladry, Keladry. Since when are you proper around me? You ask the rudest questions—"

Her temper snapped and cold fury settled over her face. Dom's actions had pushed her far, and now she was dealing with a drunken brother, a bully. "Pardon me my lords. I believe my brother is not fit for society." She hauled him off, him fighting to get out of her grasp.

She towed him over to a table and pushed him into a chair. "Kel I was only going to tell them about the time I held you over the balcony and you screamed! I am perfectly fit for society."

She turned her back and walked away. The line had broken up seeing the trouble up front, and Raoul and Buri had drifted away. There was always another day for congratulations, since their post was there at Steadfast. Kel headed away from the mess hall, towards the outdoors.

Dom stared after her, watching Conal be joined by some more conservative friends. He'd heard what Conal had said, and his gears were turning away.

Neal had told him Kel had moved to the Yamani Isles when she was 4. Conal had already been in page training…they hadn't seen each other until she was 10. He had held a child out over the edge of a balcony. He looked out after Kel's retreating form, wondering at her strength.


	7. Detours Never Work

Detours Never Work

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kel was walking steadily towards the escape, but a familiar form stopped her. Yuki. She was resplendent in a dark green kimono and silver obi, with her shukusen tucked in. "Now who was that? I have only met your sisters Adalia and Oranie."

"Conal," Kel said quietly and Yuki nodded slightly. Though during her time in the islands Keladry had been stoic about her emotions, as a good Yamani, some things had slipped. She had been bullied by her brother as a child. It seemed that Conal still hadn't come to favor his youngest sibling.

"Come spend time with Neal and I," Yuki demanded with crinkling eyes.

With a small sigh Kel followed her friend, who had been called bossy before by her own fiancée, back into the room. "I suppose I have to stay here to do dignity to the dress," she commented wryly.

"Of course. Ahh here we are," she said as they threaded through the throngs of people and found themselves looking at a table where Neal sat.

"Ahh Kel, you were lovely up there. Did I detect male eyes following you," he teased his best friend. At her glare his way he realized that the bad mood had not dissipated but instead grown worse. "Bee in your bonnet?"

"Conal's here," she mumbled into her glass of cider. Neal picked his own up with a querying glance. She'd never told him much about Conal. "My brother. He … is a bit conservative. And he's drunk."

Now Neal scowled. Kel had had to fight so hard to gain respect as a knight. She'd knocked so many conservatives off their horses in jousting, while losing every so often herself, had fought centaurs and spidrens, and still there would be people who didn't respect her. Apparently she'd not even had an easy time at home; her brothers, who had not gone to the Yamani islands, were not completely progressive.

Anders was kind enough, Neal knew, and Inness wasn't without hope. He'd been Cleon's knight-master and so Neal knew he wasn't totally for women warriors but thought if they worked that hard for it there was no point to stopping them.

The three sat there for a while, Neal with a few plots flicking behind his emerald eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dom had stayed near Conal, listening to him banter about his littlest sister. His temper was not precisely even, listening to it. He clutched his glass of wine, on his way to becoming as drunk as Conal.

The bride and groom had disappeared together, having accepted congratulations from many. Dom figured that they would be found nearby, in each others' arms, allowing people to come up to them in smaller groups. This was confirmed when Wolset found him.

"Milord is asking why you haven't shown up in his office yet. Just about everyone else has, except Kel. Oh and I suppose some of the knights and the female Riders who showed up. Not a lot of female interaction up here, eh?" Wolset realized that Dom wasn't listening but was staring at a man in the same colors Kel wore when she was dressed up fancy lately. He suspected they were her house colors.

His face went purple as he listened.

"Dumb chit! Comes back with our parents from the barbarians' land, my own sister! She comes back and, hic, doesn't show her feelings anymore! She thinks all women should be warriors and able to defend themselves. Cares about the lowliest servant. I mean yeah, I suppose some women can fight, but they should? No! Get me another drink," he called out to a squire attached to one of his buddies.

"Conal I really don't recommend it," said the knight across from him.

"Get me another drink," he growled. "I remember our page years. Don't you? All those first-years giving us lip. She gave me lip too, when she was a kid. Held her over a balcony I did. She screamed like mad. They say she doesn't scream now though. Too bad. I'd love to teach her a lesson, remind her whose the boss. Told her I didn't remember bullying her, tried to encourage her to think herself a liar. She is! She is a liar, she's got to be. She's ugly and all those men gather around her---"

Dom and Wolset didn't know that somebody else had joined them in their angry listening. "What shall we do about him," whispered Neal's voice coldly.

His older cousin and his corporal looked up at Neal. All three were agreed. Sir Conal must not speak about his sister that way. "I'm gonna take him outside and pummel him," growled the corporal.

"Bad plan Wolset. He's a knight. He's fought in two wars now. Although he is drunk," Dom whispered.

"So are both of you," Neal stated.

"And you're not," demanded Dom. Neal smirked. As a mage he reacted poorly to alcohol and only drank cider. Sometimes he wondered what about Kel made her react so badly to alcohol; she had no magic, but whenever she drank it in the tiniest quantities she ended up with headaches. He supposed she just might have no tolerance. Suited her really.

"Confrontation is the best course, take him outside and threaten him to back off. Catch him when he heads to the privy. He's drunk enough he'll need a trip soon."

"Shhh, he's getting up," Wolset announced quietly.

Conal was getting up and heading towards the door. Neal frowned. Kel's table was that way too. Dom turned and looked him in the eye and Neal realized Dom knew that too. He had ignored Kel all night, not looking at her, yet he knew exactly where she was. Neal pushed that thought aside, to file away to ponder later,

"Let's follow him, but not too closely. If Kel notices she'll be angry," Dom said. Neal winced, "Too late. She's been in a foul mood all day."

"No sh.." Dom broke off. Of course she had been angry, he'd been ignoring his friend. 'I guess I need to make things right,' he thought.

They crept slowly up on Conal, but then he stopped and turned to face Yuki and Kel. The men realized their plan was too late. Kel stood as Conal spoke to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh here you are hiding cow," Conal greeted his sister using his wife's nickname for her. Actually all of Kel's sisters-in-law called her that among themselves. "Here I was thinking you'd gone and found a child to adopt since you'll never have a family."

Kel put her drained cider glass down with a thunk. She stood, her mask firmly in place, but for her eyes gazing coldly at Conal. She would never break down in front of him more than she had earlier. This time she was prepared and forced her emotions down. Her fist was slightly clenched by her side though and her heart felt like breaking.

"Engaging in gossip now are you? Here I'd have thought you'd have gone crying home to lecture your sons about the evils of women," she spat out at him.

Conal took a leering step towards her and punched at her face. Kel caught his fist and spun him around, knocking him to his feet. Yuki had stood up too and looked down upon her friend's brother. "Cider Keladry?"

"Please," she said gracefully, taking the glass and pouring it over her brothers head. Only then did she pay attention to the silence in the room, and that Neal, Dom and Wolset were standing nearby.

She nodded to her audience and suggested to Yuki in Yamani that she detain Neal. She didn't want his questions.

Then she fled the room, as she'd wanted to since she'd first seen Conal, since Dom had shown no interest in her even to tease her about the dress. She walked quickly, the blue dress that reminded her so much of Dom's eyes and his uniform, and soon found herself outside in the practice yards with no weapon.

The hem of her dress was dragging in slush, and snow fell down on her hair and body, chilling her instantly. The first snow is no colder, even if it melts on the ground, than the worst snows of the season.

A noise sounded behind her.


	8. Revelations

Revelations

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dom didn't know why he was chasing her, weaving around the offended and blustering Conal. He wasn't worried about the situation in there; Yuki had pulled out her shukusen, and she and Neal were happily threatening him. Dom did know one, no two things though.

He didn't want Kel to hurt herself out in the snow, which they were both in now, and he suspected he owed her an apology. Obviously he'd done nothing to help her mood after initially knocking on her door.

Running through the snow he tripped on a rock, partially hidden in the grey slush and fell loudly.

Kel turned around, her dress swirling around her ankles a bit, body automatically positioning itself for hand-to-hand combat. "Go away Neal-"

Her voice broke off as she saw Dom flat-out on the ground. Coming to his knees he grimaced. His best uniform was dirty now, and the wedding celebrations weren't over; eventually things would go back to normal.

A broken laugh tried to rise up in her throat after a moment of staring at him. Dom was just like that with her; her bad moods dissipated (unless he was ticking her off) and she wanted to smile and laugh. She throttled the urge though, and gazed impassively at him, waiting.

The silence stretched as Dom looked at her feet. "Did you want something," she sighed after a moment. "I'd kind of like to change and beat something up."

He winced. "Look, Kel. I—wanted to apologize for today. And last night—Sorry I payed you no attention today."

"No attention today? Dom, you're my friend, but you didn't come to greet me yesterday, ever!" Her voice indicated she cared about that and he blurted out the foolish.

"But I did! I waited outside of your fitting for a while, and then I…I went to see if you were still in there," he admitted. "I'm so sorry," he said hurrying towards her impulsively. "I shouldn't have. I didn't mean—"

Kel was confused but beginning to feel happiness inside her heart. He had waited for her outside? Had wanted to see her---'Wait one second. He said he went to see if I was still in there—did he peek? But how…The door didn't open but when the seamstress left and she would have said something---but there's always the keyhole…'

With her suspicions in place she became indignant. "You peeked?!"

He nodded shamefacedly. "It's why I wouldn't look at you. I just---couldn't. And I'm sorry! I must have made tonight awful for you."

"Yes," she said slowly. "Conal could have done that on his own though," she said mildly.

Dom's eyes widened and he looked up, a grin growing on his face. He was about to take a gamble, since she didn't seem angry. Leaning towards her he whispered, "I dreamed about you."

Kel stumbled away, surprised, and tripped over her own feet, like a clumsy kid. "Oh," she said, and jumped back to her feet.

Her eyes avoided everywhere but him. Then she chuckled. "Look at us. We're both wet and it's cold out. And I don't feel like beating anything up anymore…Dom, I'm going to turn in. Tomorrow?"

She turned around without waiting for an answer, then felt his hand grip her sleeve. "Yes tomorrow Kel." Then, with his intentions of keeping his love a secret blown, in his mind, he slipped his hand down her arm and caught her hand. He kissed it.

"We have much to talk about, Lady Knight." Kel slid her hand along his cheek then tugged his tunic straight as an excuse, easily seen through, before she departed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Kel walked away Dom came to his senses, the foolish grin fading. "Damn, I forgot to ask about Conal!"

Shaking his head at his own lovestruck ways he headed back into the mess hall. The mess hall seemed to contain the entire fort's population in it at that moment. He whispered a suggestion into Neal's ear about making sure Conal woke up with a blade between his legs (because it would scare him) and headed through the buildings towards the barracks.

He had to pass Lord Raoul's study on the way, and was surprised to find that only Raoul was in it.

"Celebrations broke up early Sir?"

"Yes Dom. Seemed there was some excitement in the mess and Buri and I were suddenly not the most important part of the evening. I wonder what that was?"

"Well, Kel's brother is an ass. A drunk ass tonight," Dom began, the smile growing on his face at Kel's name.

"Ahh yes about her. When you propose you won't have to quit the Own. I convinced Jon to allow commanders in the Own to marry. Mind you you'll still have difficulties but…night Dom," Raoul said in dismissal without finishing the thought.

He was astounded that Lord Raoul was so blunt. "We haven't even confessed we love each other," he muttered as Raoul shut the door in his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, the seer child, Irnai, slept in her cot at New Hope. A prophesy was fresh in her head when she woke up the next morning.

Lady Kel and Dom would both be stationed in Corus later in their lives, after they got married. Kel was so good with children that she'd get a whole group of them—the pages, once Padraig Ha Minch decided that he really couldn't tolerate the obnoxious brats. Dom would be happily teaching the Own's recruits what sort of pranks they could play on their commanders and get away with.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I do not own Tortall, Scanra, or any of the characters. This is merely my idea of what should happen later in Keladry's life. Of course her relationship with Dom is a slow process, as Dom is not mature enough for marriage and Kel is well- Kel. Too many things come first for her!

I hope this story matches what Tamora Pierce, the one who actually owns all of this stuff, might have thought up. And yes, I absolutely insist that Dom and Kel are perfect for each other.


End file.
